How to Save a Life
by SherlockedDancer
Summary: Sherlock starts a fire leaving John to save his life


I walked into the flat to the smell of something burning. "Sherlock please don't say that your burning holes through my jumpers again, I actually wear those." I continued into the flat setting down the groceries and looking around for the trouble making detective. "Sherlock? Sherlock, where are you?" I turned the corner and walked straight into a room of smoke. "What have you done?!" I ran into the smoke filled room panicked, looking for Sherlock. I noticed that something was on fire on the stove, causing the room to fill with smoke. I found Sherlock squatting on top of the counter holding a fire extinguisher and coughing. I ran over, having to hold on to objects to guide myself through the smoke, and grabbed Sherlock by the hand, pulling him from the counter. I then turned to the sink and filled a bowl with water and then dumped it on the growing flames from the stove. The fire went out, but the smoke became even worse, I was going to have to call for help. I turned around, once again looking for Sherlock and found him lying on the floor. Panic filled my body as I realized that he was completely unconscious, I had to get him out of the flat before he stopped breathing. I struggled to pick him up and ended up carrying him bridal style, quickly running out of the flat. I passed Mrs. Hudson on my way out and yelled at her "Call for help and get out, Sherlock started a fire." I continued out of the flat until we were out on the London sidewalks getting soaked by the rain. I laid Sherlock on the ground and started CPR, I couldn't contain myself in the fear of the moment and I soon noticed tears pouring down my cheeks. "You can't do this Sherlock…. you need to stop this… you need to be OK… for me." I heard the sirens in the distance and I knew help was almost there, but I needed Sherlock to start breathing before it was too late. I finally resorted to mouth to mouth and reached down pressing my mouth against Sherlock's. I was surprised to find how perfectly our mouths fit together, but this wasn't the time to be thinking about that. My heart nearly stopped as I felt a ragged breath escape his lips. "Sherlock! Sherlock…. Can you breathe?" The detective let out a few coughs before finally pulling himself together enough to answer my question.

"Of course I can breathe John, too bad though because I find breathing to be so boring." I nearly cried from relief and couldn't help myself from reaching down and pulling the detective into a hug. By then help had arrived and I watched as several firefighters ran into the building. Minutes later an ambulance arrived and medical personnel swarmed Sherlock. I explained to the police what had happened, although I wasn't exactly sure what had caused the fire. They finished their work and said that we needed to let the flat air out for a few days before returning, I thanked them and they left, leaving Sherlock and I alone on the street and homeless.

"Well that was tedious" Sherlock exclaimed under his breathe.

"Tedious? I was terrified Sherlock! I thought I was going to lose you….I don't think I could ever live without you. I thought I lost the one person I…."

"You what?"

"I loved…" I was barely able to finish what I was saying when Sherlock reached down and grabbed the back of my head, pressing his lips against my own. I hadn't known until that moment how much Sherlock had really meant to me. After the best few seconds of my life Sherlock finally pulled away looking me straight in the eyes. We held our gaze on each other for a few seconds, just taking in the moment, when suddenly something crossed my mind.

"Hey Sherlock what started the fire?"

"I was making caramel… to dip apples in. I remembered you saying that you like caramel apples and I wanted to make you some, as a surprise, but it didn't exactly work out…" He looked down at the ground a sad, guilty look crossing his face. "I'm sorry".

I nearly started laughing from the look on his face but stopped myself. "It's OK, just ask for help next time. I'd love to make caramel apples with you." I smiled at him and watched as a smile slowly spread across his face. I reached up and pulled the detective down, once again letting our lips press against each other.


End file.
